Creepypasta love
by blazing burning heart
Summary: These are some story's with Jeff x Jane the killer, Laughing Jack x Laughing Jill, Eyeless Jack x Nina the killer, and Ben Drowned x Sally (WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I'M JUST MAKING THESE BECAUSE THEY WERE REQUESTED FROM MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL. AND I DON'T WANNA OFFEND ANYONE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)
1. Chapter 1

ch 1: Jeff and Jane the killer's love story

Jeff was done with his nightly rounds 'till the next night came. He was heading towards a cabin he had found a few months ago in the woods. He also loved the walk there because it was near a cliff that could see the forest canopy and the lovely full moon that had been out all month. That was a big first for him, but he really loved it. But this time it was a bit different. As he walked towards the cabin that night though, he saw a certain some one near some boulders. But she didn't seem to be on her kill Jeff the Killer spree.

"Jane? What the fuck is she doing here?" he asked in a whisper to himself, "It doesn't matter now. She'll be going to sleep, very soon." he then approached her with a evil smile sprawled across his face.

When he got closer to her he noticed that she was hunched over a rock, and was sobbing. This is not what Jeff expected to see. Jane the killer, crying, he obviously did not know why, and he didn't really care. He got closer to her and smirked at her, she looked so pathetic to him. When he got closer to slash her neck, he heard her whisper something, but it was a bit muffled by the sobs.

"M' a avl muner," she said, witch he did not understand because of her sobbing, "I'm an evil monster!" she yelled out, startling Jeff a little.

'What, she's not a monster,' Jeff thought, 'If she is a monster she's the prettiest one I've ever seen . . . . WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING' Jeff mentally slapped himself at his own thought. Jeff slowly backed away and put his knife down on the ground gently.

He made sure it was a good distance from Jane, appropriately 20 ft away. He slowly and stealthily walked back over to Jane who continued her sobbing. He crouched down some what behind/next to her. He looked at her with worry in his eyes although he did not know of his own action. He just stayed crouched like that for a moment, then reached out his hand, to put it on her shoulder, only to be stopped by her.

"Get away from me you bastard!" she yelled at him, before she brought out her knife and slashed him on the upper abdomen area and and right arm. At this Jeff fell backwards, as he got stained by his own blood. Jane then noticed what she did and saw were his knife was, then looked back down at Jeff, who was a bit hunched over a little bit on the ground, and with his left arm held his cut on his abdomen area. "J-jeff, I-i, didn't mean to . . . I-i thought you w-were goin to . . . d-don't follow me . . . I-i'm a monster!" she then ran of towards the woods.

"J-jane wait!" Jeff called out a bit weakly do to the blood loss from his two cuts. "Waaaiit! J-jane come back!" He got up and staggered a little bit towards his knife and put it in his hodie pocket. "Jone i-it was my own fault a-as well!" although he knew his words wouldn't reach her, she was already pretty far. So he just grunted a little bit in pain and ran the best he could after her.

Jane had run to clearing in the woods, the trees formed a perfect circle around her, the full moon light falling perfectly over her, as she fell to her knees and continued her sobbing.

"I-i'm sorry Jeff. I don't know what I was doing. It's my fault if you die." She did an inhale sob as she continued, "I did it because I-i'm a monster, and there's no denying it!" she continued her sobbing at her own words and thoughts. But she eased a little when she heard a faint voice of in the distance.

"J-jane!" it was Jeff he was searching for her, with a worried tone in his voice, even after she had hurt him, "Jane come back, it wasn't your fault, a-an you are not a monster!" Jane seemed almost taken back by what he said, but didn't dare to call out her location. especially not to him. "J-jane please!" he called to no avail, "Fuck!" she heard him yell, obviously meaning he was hurt. Jane turned around and saw Jeff staggering towards the clearing. He noticed her to, and took out his knife, just to drop it next to her, making Jane get a confused look on her face. Jeff panted before he started talking again, "There now you could kill me with my own knife," he then paused to pant a little more, "or you could tell me why you think you are a monster." he said making Jane look down.

"I'm supposed to protect people from being killed by you, instead I hurt some one innocent, who had a whole life ahead of him. I killed him and his entire family, there is literally no one left to that poor man's name. All because I got angered and took my anger out on the entire innocent family!" she said staring at her hands witch were still covered by, now, dried blood. "I'm different from regular people, my skin is white, my eyes are black, and whenever I try to help some one they yell 'Monster' or 'Look out here comes a killer' just because they see my knife or how I look. And I bet that you think I'm a monster as well; j-just like every one else does!" she said sobbing a little more than sh already was. Not taking notice that Jeff was now sitting next to her, looking at her with pity as she sobbed into her hands.

"Jane . . . you're not a monster. People just think that because they're to quick to judge. Sometimes like us." he said putting his hurt arm's hand on her shoulder making him wince a little in pain.

"Y-you think so?" Jane asked, "You don't think I'm a monster? Or an evil killer?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, If I thought you were a monster I wouldn't be here talking with you right now. Now would I?" He asked with a kind smile on his face. Jane just smiled in response. And Jeff knew that she felt a little better now. He got up a bit staggerly, but carefully made his way over to one of the trees of the circle. Jane looked over to him and looked back down thinking about something; but was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jeff grunt in pain and hold the wounds on his abdomen and arm. He had obviously lost a lot of blood by now. Jane panicked and quickly ran up to him, kneeling down next to him and looking at his wound on his arm then his abdomen.

"Jeff, you're losing blood, and really quickly for that matter." she said reaching for some cloth that she had near by. "Now please hold still, so I can bandage your arm. Although you're losing more blood from your abdomen area." but Jeff just moved away from the bandage saying he didn't need it and would heal on his own.

Jane thought he was just being stubborn and to full af pride to take the bandages, but she just nodded and put away the cloth. Jeff rested against the tree he was at and rested a little bit, obviously very weak because of the cuts but only cared about getting some rest. Jane stared at him sleeping for a while then she kissed him on the cheek, making him sturr a little but didn't wake up. She smiled sweetly at him, although she knew he couldn't see her but still smiled. Then she got closer to him and leaned her against his chest and put her hand on his chest as well, feeling comfortable and protected there with him, she didn't mind nor care if she got some blood on her clothes or hands. She was just happy to be with Jeff. AS she then drifted of to sleep happily.

The next day she woke up she was leaning against the tree and Jeff was no were to be seen. When she noticed he was gone she immediately jumped up of the ground and looked around frantically. She knew he was hurt so he couldn't have gotten far, but then she found a note near the tree; next to his knife; the note read: **'Jane, don't worry about me. Please understand, and I forgive you about the wound. Don't feel like it's your fault that I left. Please be careful for me Jane. And when you read this I won't know if I'll be any better, or dead, because of the blood loss. Please, don't be mad. And I know I never got to tell you this,because I didn't know how , but I love you Jane. I love you because you are not a monster, and even if you were you're the prettiest one I've ever seen. Bye Jane. Enjoy your life. - Jeff' **

When Jane finished reading the note, she was crying softly, she had felt the same way as Jeff, she loved him back. She closed her eyes shut and held the note close to her chest as if it could protect her from the creatures she feared; like if Jeff was there to comfort her, she needed Jeff. She looked up with a determined look on her face. She got up and started running through the woods determined to find Jeff. She searched all day in the North, West, and East part of the woods, and it was nearing 12 pm. She desperately made her way to the South part of the woods, running as fast as she could through the bushes, trees and logs that were every were.

"Jeff, Jeff are you out here?" she called out, not getting any response, "Jeff, please answer me!" she yelled out getting desperate.

She heard some branches break behind her and she spun around quickly and looked in both directions, knowing those footsteps were to loud to be Jeff's. Or any human's for hat matter.

"H-hello?" she called out kind of scared, "W-who's there?" no answer just more branches breaking, "S-show your self!" her response was just a growl, it didn't sound like a dog, she wasn't sure what it was. "Um, is anyone there?" another growl.

Jane felt a presence behind her and turned around slowly; behind her was a demon dog type of creature that looked something like smile dog except more evil and a shaky hand, Jane reached for her knife, but was tackled by the demonic figure. The creature bit her arm, nearly braking it making her scream in agony; the creature then bit her arm and threw her against a tree, making her fall unconscious. The demonic creature was about to bite her down on the neck to finish her off when-.

"Hey, you bastard, stay away from her!" Jeff yelled tackling the creature down and away from Jane as they began to fight. A very bloody fight, a punch hear, a bite there, a stab hear. Then it talked.

"You have feelings for the girl, aye?" It said with a demonic sound in his voice, "I could tell by the way you look at her, and because you risked your life for hers."

"A-and so what if I do?" Jeff asked a bit nervous for Jane's safety.

"If you don't like her you won't mind if I do this-" he said walking over to Jane and scratching her arm with hi claws.

"Get away from her!" Jeff tackled it again, when he looked at Jane she was bleeding badly, and really bruised. "You'll pay for that! You bastard!"

Jeff tackled it and started stabbing at it like a lunatic that he was. The creature grabbed Jeff by the abdomen, making him scream out in pain, in more than he already was. It then pinned him up against a tree and dragged him down, scratching his back badly. And knocking him out cold, all to motion less as well. The creature was about to give Jeff the final blow, when he was stabbed straight through the head with a knife. Making him die instantly and then fade to nothingness. The one who had stabbed him was Jane. She then crawled over next to Jeff. SHe seemed weak and like she would pass out.

"J-jeff, 'cmon we g-got to go know." She said to witch he didn't answer or move, "Jeff, please get up now," she whimpered, "Jeff, I need, please, wake up." Jeff didn't move though, Jane started whimpering, witch led to sobbing. She looked like a young child who didn't get what they wanted. She felt alone as if no one else was there for her, it made her sad, "Jeff, I-i love you to." she put her heads on his chest and sobbed that was all she could do, then his chest started rising, "J-jeff?"

"Hey there, Princess." Jeff said, with a smirk on his face.

"Jeff, you're alive!" she cried out; wrapping her arms around him and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-yea, I'm alive. So, you do love me?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Y-you heard that?" Jane asked, "Um, yea so sorry you got hurt."

"I heard every word of it, Janey." Jeff said, "And don't worry about it, it's not like it was your fault."

Jane just smiled at him, Jeff sat up and hugged Jane back, in a very loving manner. Jane looked up at Jeff who looked down at her. He cupped her face with one hand, and leaned in to kiss her. They both leaned in and kissed each other lovingly, not in a flirting manner. They stayed like that for about 30 seconds. THen they parted both having loving smiles on their faces. They embraced each other, as they leaned against a tree together. They eventually fell asleep, happy to be together and never alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**THESE STORYS ARE ALL REQUESTS FROM MY FRIENDS AT SCHOOL AND THEY JUST GIVE ME IDEAS. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY**

Ch 2: Laughing jack and Laughing Jill

Laughing Jill had just finished her nightly kills and was now walking around the woods near the small town she had just left. It was a quiet peaceful night only the sound of the leaves and sticks breaking when she stepped on them, but other than that perfectly quiet. She was a bit bored and wondered what to do on this all to quiet night, but nothing came up. So she decided to head to the neighboring town that was only about five miles away. She didn't mind, any mile was worth the kill, if the kill was good that is. And that's exactly what she was gonna do, make it a perfect kill.

"Hmm . . . " she hummed to herself, "How many would that make this week? Two on Monday, one on Tuesday, three on Wednesday, and five today so that's eleven kills. Fuck!" she hissed realizing she only made eleven kills, "I could totally do better than, I'm losing my edge."

She would have continued ranting to herself if a shriek didn't ruin the silence. She quickly whipped out her chainsaw and ran towards the voice. She was curious as to who was making all that noise in this quiet woods, but it would get her mind off the boardness. She then came to a clearing and saw a young girl, probably around seven years of age, and her stomach had been ripped opened and her guts were now laying all over the floor of the forest. She looked around for the killer and then she saw him, Laughing Jack. He was chuckling darkly as he saw the life drain out of the girls hazel eyes, before the life was completely gone. Jill quickly put away her chainsaw and smoothed out her hair as best she could while walking over to him. And to her surprise LJ didn't notice.

"Hey there LJ~" she said in a sweet tone, making LJ tense a little. She had tried to get him to like her since they first met but he seemed to show no interest in her, so she was just sweet towards him.

"H-hey there Jill," he said nervously, "What brings you to this part of the woods?"

"Well I was actually just walking around when I noticed you playing with your new friend." Jill responded.

"O-oh yea her." he said looking at the dead girl and smirking again, "I don't even remember her name."

Jill chuckled a little then looked back at LJ who was smirking at his kill.

"What are you gonna do now?" she asked him.

"Hmm . . . well I actually don't know to be honest." he said, then looked at her, "How 'bout you?"

"I'm actually heading to the next town. You could come with me if you'd like." she offered.

"Alright." he said without hesitation in his voice, "I'd love to join you."

"OK then let's get going." she said turning away so he couldn't see her blush, this was the first time he had actually accepted an offer of hers and, to be honest, she was actually expecting him to say no.

They walked for a while laughing and telling each other jokes and about there latest kills, but then the wind picked up a little. Jill rubbed her hand up and down her arms to warm herself, but to no real avail. Jack noticed this and frowned a little, which Jill did not notice.

"Hey you alright?" he asked her.

"Yea just a little chilly." Jill responded blushing once again, but just passed it of as the cold, "Maybe we should stop somewhere though. It's getting pretty dark out."

"And colder." LJ added in. Jill only nodded in response.

They found a small cave by some cliffs and decided to make camp there. When they entered LJ immediately started a fire and kept an eye on the entrance of the cave and Jill at the same time. Jill not noticing his edgy behavior and only focusing on keeping the fire alive. When it got darker the wind picked up and got colder. Jill hugged herself and leaned up against the wall and immediately fell asleep. LJ stared at her sleeping form for a while before he leaned up against the wall opposite of her and just watched the fire for a few minutes glancing at Jill every now and then. He eventually started feeling sleepy and closed his eyes falling asleep.

The next day Jill woke up first. She looked outside the cave and noticed it was cloudy outside. Almost dark of how much clouds there was but she didn't mind, she loved this type of weather. She looked back in and looked at LJ who was still sleeping. She smiled at him, although he couldn't notice she didn't care, she was just happy he actually wanted to tag along this time. She then got up and walked outside the cave, looked around then headed of in a random direction. She walked for about a minute or so when she found an odd looking tree. She walked over to it and looked at it up and down. It looked old and hollow as if it would fall at any given moment. Then she heard a voice. An old fragile like voice.

"Hello dearie." she looked at the tree walked around it and saw a man sitting there a wicked smirk on his face there was something unsettling about him that she didn't like but she didn't know what it was. "Come closer I have a gift for you."

"What's the gift?" Jill asked taking a seat in front of the man, like a little child when an adult is about to tell a story.

"A gift that could seal the fate of life and death . . ."

When LJ woke up the first thing he noticed was that Jill was gone. He immediately shot up and looked around almost desperately. Worry clearly spread across his usually happy face. He then immediately calmed down, fearing Jill could be close by and would see him worried like that. He looked around the cave but saw no sign of her. Then he started of looking a bit deeper in the woods.

"Jill? Jill are you out there?!" he called out his blue eyes scanning around the forest trying to see if she was near. "Jill is this some type of game you're playing?"

He then noticed her sitting in front of the tree staring at the ground in front of her as if deep in thought. LJ ran over to her checking if she was hurt. But she didn't notice him until he was crouched down next to her.

"Jill are you alright?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked. LJ sighed quietly before responding.

"Sorry it's just that I didn't see you in there and that got me worried."

"Oh, well you don't need to worry I'm fine. I just had to think some things through."

". . . Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yea." she responded giving him a sweet smile even though she was faking it slightly.

"Well, you wanna start heading to the town now? It looks like a storm is coming." LJ said helping Jill of the ground.

"Yea. I don't think I want to end up soaking wet." Jill responded as her and LJ walked side by side towards the city.

They started off again in a silence; Jill admiring the beauty of the forest; LJ giving worried glances at her and looking towards the woods checking for something, anything really. By now they had been walking for about 20 minutes and they hadn't said a word to each other. And the silence for them was just a bit to much to bare at some points when there was no other noise. And that just so happened to be one of those moments. The wind suddenly picked up making a towering tree fall right in front of them (more like in front of LJ and nearly crushing Jill). Jill immediately being grabbed by LJ, who pulled her close to himself. The tree landed with a loud _'crash' _taking a couple other trees down with it. Both panting, because of the sudden scare, before they realized how close to each other they were; then they let go of each other awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" LJ asked Jill as she stared at the tree.

"Yea. Thanks!" she said, "You're a lifesaver!"

"Y-you're welcome," he said, "I was just acting on instinct."

She smiled at him in response; she was going to say something but then they heard a type of growl coming from under the giant tree. They both inched closer out of curiosity. What they saw shocked them. It looked like a hybrid between a giant bear and a demon with glowing red eyes. It then started getting up, shrugging the tree of as if it were nothing. It stood up breaking the branches of some trees as it did so, each breaking branch putting a little more fear into them. When it was finally standing on it's hind legs it stood ten feet taller than Slenderman himself. It then looked down at them. Piercing red eyes staring at them with hatred. It then roared scaring them a little more than they already were.

"Run!" LJ said as him and Jill quickly dashed around the demon and towards some sort of safety.

"What is that thing?!" Jill asked as she dodged branches and bushes.

"I have no idea!" LJ responded ducking down as the demon threw a branch the size of a tree at him, "Hey! What did we ever do to you?!" he said dodging another branch.

"LJ take cover somewhere!" Jill cried out as she suddenly stopped, and faced the demon.

"Wait, what now?!" LJ said as he stopped a little ways ahead of her.

"Just run! I'll stall it!"

"Why would you do that?!" he said throwing his hands in the air as if a bit flustered.

"Because I can't run anymore . . ." she said panting, " . . . I'm to tiered, now run!" she said pulling her chainsaw out and starting it up.

"I ain't going to leave you to face that thing on your own." he said, concern written clearly over his face, "What you're asking for is practically suicide!"

"I'll be fine, now go."

"Jill I'm not-"

"If you don't leave right now . . . I'll never forgive you for it." she said turning away from him to face the demon that was closing in on them. LJ stared at her wide eyed for a couple seconds speechless, then she turned to him with her teeth now sharpened, "Go!" his eyes then narrowed as he nodded at her then turned leaving but he didn't go far in case she'd need help. When LJ was out of her sight Jill turned back to the demon, a scared yet furious look on her face. "Come at me bastard!" she yelled as they both charged at each other, claws clashing with metal.

From the distance LJ heard the clashing and stopped running. He looked back with worry and concern laced over his face again. He didn't like the fact that Jill had stayed back to fight that creature on her own. He could hear her chainsaw as well as the roars of the creature. None to any sort of comfort. He started worrying more than he already was and started second guessing her demands for him to run. Suddenly he heard the noise of the fight stop. Had Jill won? Suddenly he heard a roar. His eyes widened, this was not any regular roar. No this was the roar of something that had come out victorious and was now moving in for the kill. Witch to him could have only meant one thing . . . Jill had been brought down and was soon gonna get killed. He quickly ran over to were the fight was going on as fast as he could. When he got there Jill was laying next to a tree, and it was clear she had been thrown at it, and she stared up at the demon towering over her. Her chainsaw was elsewhere. The demon towered over her, red eyes staring coldly at her. It then raised one of it's bear like paws then brought it down hard. But before it could hit her LJ jumped at it and kicked it square in the chest, practically sending the creature down. He then quickly made his way over to Jill's side.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked as he checked to see if she was hurt.

"Yea, I'm fine. Maybe a few scrapes and bruises, but other than that I'm pretty sure I'll be ok." she responded before looking at him again, "Why didn't you leave like I told you to?"

"Like I said, I ain't leaving you to face this thing on your own." he replied.

"But it's to dangerous." she said getting up slowly, LJ helping her.

"Then why'd you fight it if you know it's dangerous?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, "Odd reasons I guess." she said as they both faced the demon that by now had gotten up.

It now had what they were pretty sure was an evil smirk by the way it's mouth (or maw) was. It then set it's eyes on LJ as it's new target. LJ noticed this and wasn't sure he liked the idea so much. He bared his teeth and got his claws ready to attack. Jill grabbed her chainsaw and bared her teeth. They new this would be a bloody fight. The demon seemed to know as well by the way it smirked evilly and ferociously, hungry for the blood of it's new target.

"Jill," LJ whispered to her, "If that thing charges at me I want you to help me fight it of. If it shows no interest in you run and leave it to me."

"And if it charges at me, you will -"

"Stay and fight it of," he said interrupting her, "But I won't leave you to fight it on your own again. You nearly died the last time."

Jill stared at him dumbstruck for a second before she hesitantly nodded. The demon then let out a war cry, charging at them right afterwards. It charged straight at LJ who dodged it's attack by an inch. He quickly slashed at it with his claws making it amused. It turned back and whacked LJ, knocking him back slightly. Jill quickly dashed at the demon using her chainsaw to slash it in the stomach, drawing some blood and making it more amused, but giving it no real effect. To the demon both attacks were mere scratches. Jill noticed this and started attacking angrily. LJ jumped out of nowhere onto the creatures back and stabbed it with his claws. That attack got the demon by surprise making it growl in pain. It tried to reach for LJ but had no time to do so before Jill -to it's shock- suddenly jumped at it slashing it's shoulder open. The demon looked at it's wound then glared at Jill. With it's good arm it quickly knocked her chainsaw out of her hand right before she could attack it again, getting her by surprise. The demon smirked wickedly before whacking Jill, hitting her out of the fight and straight at a rock knocking her unconscious. Leaving her there, it quickly turned it's attention to Jack. LJ looked furious and started attacking at it with his claws and, to the demons surprise, pulling out two knifes out of thin air stabbing it in the eyes. But that only made it blind. LJ quickly jumped of of it and ran to Jill.

"Jill!" he yelled as he got to her, "Jill get up!" to his avail she opened her eyes slowly, holding her head with her hand.

"What happen? Wheres the demon?!" she asked confused.

"What happen is that the demon hit you knocking you unconscious." LJ said calming her down slightly. "And the demon is over there." he said pointing at the demon.

Jill glared at the demon and got up slowly. LJ helping her a little. Then to his surprise she ran for the chainsaw again. He went after her and stopped her before she could grab it.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her back.

"I'm not letting you fight that thing!" LJ said, "If anyone is going to fight it it's gonna be me. Now run!" he said nudging her towards the forest.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Now go!" (I'm running low on ideas so deal with it!)

Jill only stared at him before turning around and doing as he said. She didn't like it though. She took cover by some thicket of trees and laid low. She could hear the fight going on and she wondered if this was how LJ felt while she fought the demon. Time went by, and it felt like hours to her, but it could have just been minutes. It then all suddenly stopped. It went almost dead silent. fearing the worst she quickly made her way out of the thicket. She dashed as fast as she could to were the fight was going on, it wasn't a exactly pretty sight. Blood almost everywhere, many of the branches broken, and it was also clear that the ground had been disturbed.

But neither of the two fighting were down. She saw the thing glaring at LJ but with a huge smirk on it's face. LJ was shaking slightly, his blue eyes glaring at the beast in front of him but also with a terrified look, and his skin seemed somehow paler than usual. Jill looked between the two of them and realized what was happening, the thing was communicating with LJ through the mind. And whatever it was telling him it was shocking or scaring him. Suddenly LJ's eyes widened as the beasts smirk grew bigger. It immediately turned towards Jill's direction as if knowing she would be there and threw a claw at her. Before Jill could react though she was hit getting the wind knocked out of her. She heard Jack scream her name but she was in to much of a daze to know were exactly it came from. The next thing she knew LJ was kneeling by her side.

"Jill, are you alright, can you here me?" He asked a desperate tone obvious in his voice.

"Y-yea, I'm fine. I think . . . " she said as she slowly got up with his help.

"I told you to stay over there." he said.

"Sorry," she said, "just couldn't stay put."

Before Jack could respond the thing made a horrifying screeching sound that send chills down there backs, then it let out a cackle that was just as horrifying. Jill stared at it with a scared expression on her face. LJ glared at it with a hatred she had never seen before. The wind suddenly picked up making rain fall down hard on them. The ground that had been disturbed turning into mud. LJ and Jill's hair getting damp and soaking wet, thunder and lightning of in the distance. The demon raised a paw, both of them getting ready for a powerful blow, but instead at the demons paw tip a small orb of red light appeared. There was power and electricity surging all around the little sphere, but both could tell it was very powerful.

It then pulled it's arm back and threw the orb at them. LJ immediately grabbed Jill jumping out of the way with her in arms. The orb made contact right were they were standing and made an explosion causing both of them to fall over. The demon cackled once again at their reactions to the explosion but nevertheless it prepared another blast for them, taking this as his chance to strike them down since they were down. LJ noticed this and immediately got up pulling Jill up after him.

"Jill go now I'll try to block that orb as best as I can." He said nudging her again.

"No." Jill responded being just as stubborn as LJ had been before with her, and it was obvious she was going to stand her ground to the very end, even if it meant costing her own life. LJ stared at her for a little bit before he sighed. Next thing Jill knew she was being carried by LJ bridal style. "LJ put me down! I'm going to stay her." she protested.

"Like hell you are!" LJ said teleporting himself and Jill to the weird tree that he had found her at earlier in the day. "You'll stay here till I come back and I call you out and tell you it's safe. Alright?"

"But, I need to help you fight!" she protested.

"If you want to help just stay here for me," he said grabbing her by her shoulders, "Please, that's all I ask of you right now." He said as they looked each other in the eyes. She lowered her head in defeat and simply nodded. "Good, don't come out till I come back alright." she just nodded again, he smiled at her before teleporting away.

Jill stayed staring down after he left. She was glad that he hadn't seen the tears streaming down her face. She honestly didn't want him to go fight that thing, especially now that she realized it had that ability. After a couple minutes she finally looked up, and to her horror the sky was now a blood red color with a mix of black to it and it was swirling directly over the, what she assumed, was the fighting area. She stood up and stared at the funnel. She stepped back cautiously and right when she did that all the clouds were sucked into the center, her  
eyes widened but before she could do anything the clouds were all released in a explosion. She ducked behind the tree seconds before the explosions powerful shock wave could knock her over. But still strong enough to make the rain die down slightly.

Jill looked around the tree to see the damage. Almost all the trees were now hollow shells of what they used to be. Ashes covered the ground and there were small parts that were slightly on fire. She shakily got up and took a closer look at the damage around her. She walked forward slowly and hesitantly, making sure no trees would collapse on her. She finally arrived at the rim of what she was sure was the fighting area due to the black ashes and lack of trees in that are due to the explosion. Only branches and some tree trunks scattered around. Jill then let out a gasp, there lying in front of her was the demon bear dead. From a distance to her it had looked like just another shared tree trunk that had been knocked over, but upon further examination she realized it was the demon. She stepped away cautiously then turned away from it and looked around for LJ.

She saw something and immediately went over to it. Her eyes widened when she saw what it was, or who it was. There lay LJ a branch stabbed trough his chest. Blood splattered on the ashen ground around him. Jill's eyes watered and she keeled down next to his body and shook him slightly -though she knew it'd be to no avail- trying to get him up.

"LJ please get up . . ." she whimpered, "Please . . . don't leave me." She then broke down and let out her tears. Berried her face into his arm and started sobbing.

She then grabbed the branch that was stabbed through him and pulled it out, no blood came out making her assumptions correct. She stared at it in her hands, then a thought hit her, a memory flashed before her.

_Flash back_  
_"A gift that could seal the fate of life and death . . ." the man said to Jill._

_"What do you mean?" Jill asked an unamused look on her face._

_"I mean that you'll need this," he said pulling out a vile with a blue green liquid in it, "It could help you bring back anyone you want, all you got to do is put it into their wound or make them drink it and they'll come back to life." he then handed her the vile._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright then." she said putting it in a small pouch she had before getting up to leave only to be stopped by the man._

_"Wait, but it's a life for a life." Jill gave him a confused look making him smirk evilly, "And this could only be broken with a kiss. Doesn't need to be of love. Because once you use it you must come back to me, for once you use it your soul belongs to me." with that he vanished leaving Jill confused as ever. Then she saw LJ standing next to her._

_End flash back_

Jill quickly grabbed her small pouch and got out the vile. She wasn't sure if it would work but it was her best shot. She then remembered that doing this meant giving up her own life. She closed her eyes to think then quickly opened them. She had made up her mind, a look of determination there. She opened the vile and put it on his wound, and it immediately healed instantly. She waited a moment, then she saw his blue eyes start opening slowly. She smiled before dashing away quickly and hid behind one of the shells of the trees. From the distance she saw him get up and look around confused. He then put his hand were the branch was before and he looked rather shocked to find it wasn't there.

Jill smiled and wiped away some tears that were on her eyes. She turned away and faced the direction she'd need to take to get back to the tree. She took one last look at him before heading of. She walked for a while before she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She ducked behind a tree that wasn't completely destroyed and looked around it to see if anyone was there but saw no one. She sighed in relief and turned back around. When she did so she found herself face-to-face with Jack. She gasped out of shock for not expecting him to be there, and also felt dumb for letting her guard down like that.

"Were are you going?" he asked, "I would have expected you to be near by."

"Oh, well, em . . . " she hesitated a moment before saying the only thing that came to her mind, "I thought that you were dead."

"So did I." He said, "But then something happened and I just woke up there."

"Oh," she responded. LJ could see the sadness in her eyes, and immediately felt confused.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yea, I just gotta go somewhere now." she responded even though he could see through her lie.

"Oh, were to?" he asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure I could say." I just have to meet some one somewhere."

"So you're saying I can't come?" he asked a rather blank tone in his voice.

"Unfortunately." she responded sadly.

"Alright." He said, "hope to see you around then."

"Yea, I hope to see you as well." she said.

With that he gave her a sweet smile before he suddenly vanished and left her there alone. She kept walking until she reached the tree. She looked around for the old man but didn't find him until she heard a voice.

"Well hello there dearie."

"Hello." she responded sadly.

"I see you used the vile." he said, "And now you came to pay the price."

"Yes."

"But, I have a question for you," he said, making Jill look at him again, "Did you even try?"

"Try what?"

"To break the curse?"

"No . . . " Jill hesitated before continuing, "I don't know anyone who would care of me enough to actually kiss me, even if it ain't for love, to break a fairy tale curse."

"Is that so?" he asked, getting a nod from Jill, "Then tell that to the guy who followed you all the way here." he said pointing behind her before disappearing. Jill's eyes widened before turning around and seeing a seemingly angry LJ standing by some trees. He then walked over to her making her tense up a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked, a noticeable angry tone in his voice.

"Because," she said, "Like everyone else I knew you wouldn't care about what happened to me."

"Why would you think that?" he asked a bit dumbstruck.

"Because it's the truth." She said sadly.

Then she turned away and headed back towards the tree. She was then stopped when she felt a hand grab her forearm and was turned around to face him again. She looked at him and felt scared, his eyes were filled with sadness and worry but also with the most unbelievable anger she had ever seen.

"What do I have to do to break this curse?" he asked sternly.

"What does it matter?" she said, "It'd probably be better if I was gone and out of everyone's way."

"Don't say that!" he said, Jill looked down and stayed quiet, "Jill," he said in a kinder tone, "how am I supposed to be able to help you if you don't tell me how I could help?"

"I . . ." she trailed of in loss for what to say. She then heard a faint voice that she was pretty sure was all in her head say, "All you need is a kiss . . . doesn't have to be of love." but she then realized it came from somewhere around her.

Jill then felt LJ let go of her arm and put his hand under her chin making her look up at him. His eyes looked softer but were still had a stern look in them.

"So all we need is a kiss?" he asked. Jill felt her face flushed a little but still nodded slightly. The next thing Jill knew LJ grabbed her by her arm and kissed while he closed his eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock, and she blushed more than she already was. A couple seconds he opened his eyes and their lips parted. Jill still slightly in shock and LJ a bit serious but still with a small smile. Suddenly out of the blue the man appeared again with a sly smirk on his face. LJ and Jill glared at him with hatred then e spoke.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked slyly, "You did get saved from your penalty." he said with a smirk on his face.

Jill glared but LJ stepped in front of her before she could attack. And left Jill rather confused.

"She did her part of the deal, now leave." he said sternly.

"Alright," the man said, "she performed her part of the deal so I'll let her go free." with that he dissapeared leaving them there alone.

"You ok?" he asked her when they were sure he was indeed gone.

"Y-yea," she replied, "Thanks." he just nodded his head in response. "But I got a question . . . why would you waste your time with me?" she asked.

LJ stared at her a bit dumbstruck before giving her a small smirk and walking over to her, making her tense a little before he kissed her again, but this time passionately. And this time she accepted the kiss and closed her eyes slightly. When they parted he put his head on hers as she leaned onto his chest putting her head under his.

"Why would you think that helping you is wasting my time?" he asked, she didn't respond but he knew what she was thinking, "And I've kinda wanted to do that for a while." he said making them both chuckle a little.

"LJ," Jill said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." he responded with a smile on his face.

LJ glanced up at the sky slightly and noticed it was getting dark, and also that fight had tired him out, and by the way Jill was she looked pretty tired too. He nudged her slightly and she looked up at him slightly, he then lead her towards a tree nearby and sat at the bottom. Jill then sat down next to him and leaned up against him. He smiled down at her before going of into a peaceful slumber. Saying good night to each other knowing they'd be happy now.


End file.
